leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Cozmo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Professor Takao Cozmo |jname=ソライシ・タカオ博士 |tmname=Dr. Takao Soraishi |slogan=no |image=Professor Cozmo Sugimori.png |size=245px |caption=Professor Cozmo art from the |gender=Male |age=yes |years=40 |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |hometown=Fallarbor Town (formerly Rustboro City) |relatives=Raizoh Cozmo (father), unnamed mother |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Professor |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG054 |epname=Fight for the Meteorite! |enva=Sean Schemmel |java=Tomohiro Nishimura |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG09 |pvname=The Scoop |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Nobuo Tobita }} Professor Takao Cozmo (Japanese: ソライシ・タカオ博士 Dr. Takao Soraishi) is a character in , , . He is a meteoriticist who lives in Fallarbor Town. In the games Professor Cozmo leaves either with Team Magma or Team Aqua for the Meteor Falls, thinking that they are going to help him excavate meteors. However, the offending team steals the Meteorite, intending to use it to power their machine at Mt. Chimney. After defeating the Grunts and the team's leader , the player can take the Meteorite from the machine and return it to the Professor in exchange for . In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version's first scenario, Takao appears in Mossdeep Space Center asking for and 's help. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire proper, notes in Sea Mauville reveal that Takao's father, Raizoh, was a researcher for Greater Mauville Holdings and the Devon Corporation who spent nearly all his time working, apparently causing his marriage to unravel. One of the few things Raizoh had to remind him of his son was a Hi doll the latter had sent to Sea Mauville. The retrieval of that doll proves to be the object of the Sea Mauville sidequest. Takao used to live in , but at some time moved, possibly to . Pokémon Status unknown Traded away Quotes ;Meteor Falls : "I... I'm Cozmo... I'm a ... I usually study Meteorites in Fallarbor Town... Then some people from Team Magma /Team Aqua '' made me guide them to Meteor Falls... They promised me that they would excavate Meteorites for me... But, I... Team Magma'' /Team Aqua '' tricked me... Oh... That Meteorite... It will never be mine now... But that Team Magma'' /Team Aqua ... What are they going to do with that Meteorite at Mt. Chimney?" : "I... I'm Cozmo... I'm a Professor... Team Magma asked me to guide them to Meteor Falls... But they tricked me. They even took my Meteorite away... And then another similar bunch, Team Aqua showed up. After that... I don't understand any of it. But that Team Magma... What are they going to do with that Meteorite at Mt. Chimney?" : "That Team Magma /Team Aqua ... What are they going to do with that Meteorite at Mt. Chimney?" ;Professor Cozmo's house : "Oh... I never should have let myself be conned into telling Team Magma /Team Aqua '' where you can find Meteorites... That Meteorite from Meteor Falls... It's never going to be mine now..."'' : "Oh! Hah? That item... Could it be? Is it the Meteorite that Team Magma /Team Aqua '' took from Meteor Falls? Please, may I have it? I'm not asking for it for free. How about in exchange for this TM?"'' :: No: Oh, but... I'm crushed with disappointment..." : "Please, may I have that Meteorite? I'm not asking for it for free. How about in exchange for this TM?" :: Yes: This TM, it represents my feeling of gratitude. Please use it!" : "Oh, I can't believe it. This is really, really great! This is really going to help my research!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Meteor Falls :"Wha-wha-wha-what?!" :"Augh?!" : " ;Professor Cozmo's house *First time :"Hah…haha… Thanks to these children, I have somehow returned." :"But I need to thank you, as well. You truly saved me from disaster. I hope you'll take this TM as some small form of repayment." *If talked to again :"Those crooks who took my Meteorite… What will they do next at Mt. Chimney?" :"Oh, welcome, welcome! Make yourself at home." *After the Delta Episode :"Oh! Why, hello again! What good fortune... I'd been thinking that if I saw you again, I would want to give you this..." :"I happened to pick this up some time ago, while doing excavation at Meteor Falls. I hoped it might help you and your team along on your journey. But I'm still astounded by it all. A relationship between the Mega Stones, Key Stones, and the Meteorites... My, but new facts do come to light every day! This is what makes my research feel worthwhile! I know a man, a dear friend in the Kalos region, who has been researching Mega Evolution. We worked together a few years back here at Meteor Falls researching Meteorites. I'll have to share this information with him at once. It might propel his research forward, and help future Trainers and Pokémon. I hope it does." ;Letters to his father at Sea Mauville ;First letter :"Dear Daddy, How are you? Are you working really hard? I'm doing well. I'm doing all my homework, and I'm helping at home, too. Mommy's working hard and makes us dinner every night. Do you have to work this weekend? Are you going to come home? If you come home, take me to see the star show, OK? —Takao Cozmo P.S. I'm going to send you the picture I drew at the Trainers' School." ;Second letter :It looked like another letter, but it's a drawing. The drawing is of a boy's face, and written next to it are the words "I love you, Daddy." ;Third letter :"Dear Daddy, How are you? Are you working really hard? I was sad that you didn't come last weekend. But Mommy didn't seem so sad. She went out with her friend. I finally got the telescope that I've been wanting. It was from you, wasn't it? Thanks, Daddy. I really, really wanted it. I like looking at the sky, Daddy. When I look at the stars, I wonder if you are looking at the same stars, too. Let's look at the stars together, next time you come home. —Takao Cozmo" ;Fourth letter :"Dear Daddy, How are you? You aren't working too hard, are you? You never come home anymore. I'm worried if you're OK. Mommy goes out with her friends a lot. It seems like fun, so I guess she's doing OK. The you gave me evolved the other day. But I liked it better when it was a Shelgon and it looked like a Meteorite. was kind of a letdown, so I asked a friend to trade it for his . I'm sorry, Daddy. I know it was a present, but I think Solrock is cooler. When it gets dark tonight, I'm going to look at the stars again. I'm going to think of you when I do. —Takao Cozmo" ;Fifth letter :"Dear Daddy, I was really, really happy to get to meet you the other day. It was so fun playing together again, and going to see the star show, too, even if it was just the two of us. It was sad that Mommy couldn't go, and even more sad when you and Mommy fought that night. I'll study hard, just like you told me, and I'll be a good boy, so don't fight. But let me keep watching the stars, even if I have to do all my homework, too. When I grow up, I want to be a professor and study the stars. —Takao Cozmo" ;Sixth letter :"Dear Daddy, Thanks for writing to me. I'm doing really well here, so please don't worry about me. I hope I'll see you again someday. I dream about it all the time. I brought the telescope you bought me to our new house. Please don't work too hard, Daddy. I hope you are OK. I will always, always love the stars, and I will always, always love you. —Takao Cozmo P.S. I'll give you my Hi Skitty doll. Please take care of it for me." ;Seventh letter :It looked like another letter, but it's a photo. There's a little boy holding a telescope, with a woman beside him, looking bored. Delta Episode ;Mossdeep Space Center * At the beginning of the episode :"WHAT? Recheck the data! Update the course calculations and confirm the new trajectory!" :"But changing trajectories midflight... It's almost like it's alive." :"Calm yourself, man!" :"...Hmmn. So it's come to this." * After delivering the first Meteorite Shard :"Ah, ! Thank you for coming! And you brought the Meteorite Shard with you. Well done!" :"Indeed... Please come this way." :"I imagine that you've heard some of the situation from President Stone already. Our current plan involves using the Infinity Energy within our rocket, combined with the life energy of humans found in Key Stones... We will start off by artificially replicating the massive energy that is triggered at the time of Mega Evolution! We will fire the energy produced from our rocket into space... And create a "warp hole." By creating a warp hole in the path of the incoming meteoroid, we hope to be able to transport it somewhere far away from here. As a matter of fact, this technology already exists and has been incorporated in some of our commonly used devices. I think you know what I mean. Those panels than spin you about and then out you come, warped to another spot. I imagine you've stepped on a few such?" :"Well. We're not entirely sure, but... We do have a device that links the warp holes. We've named it the Link Cable. But there's no need to worry. Based on our theory, we can at least guarantee that we will be sending it away from our planet. However, we've realized that we will need more energy than originally anticipated to control the Link Cable properly... I'm sorry to ask this of you, but with one more Meteorite Shard..." :"Wh-who are you?! What're you doing here?!" :"..." :"Uh... Yes... Ah, you see... In order to complete the warp hole, we will need another Meteorite Shard, an extremely pure one... :"No... The kind of Meteorite Shard we need this time can only be found at Meteor Falls."'' * If talked to again :"I think we will be able to complete our preparations if we can get a Meteorite Shard from Meteor Falls. Young Steven has already set out. I trust you'll follow after him..." * After Steven obtains the second Shard :"You fool! You have no substantive proof, and yet you claim another world, one just like our own, exists? Out of this fantasy, you—you have destroyed our only hope!"'' :"Y-you! Do you even know— Now what are we to do?!" * If talked to again :"This is no time to lose heart! I've somehow got to find a way to repair the dimensional shifter!" * After is captured or defeated :"Calm yourself, man! Oh, who am I kidding! I’m so happy, I could kiss you! We did it! We actually did it! Wahahahaha! Success is ours! Hahahaha...ha... Hah... Thank you, ." Sprites In the anime In the main series Professor Cozmo appeared in Fight for the Meteorite!, where met him at Mt. Chimney. Similar to the , Team Magma was trying to get their hands on the Meteorite he had just found there, eventually succeeding in doing so. The Meteorite was placed inside of a machine in an attempt to make the erupt. As Ash was unable to break the Meteorite's container, Professor Cozmo decided to push the whole machine down into the crater instead, choosing to rather lose the Meteorite than let the villainous team possess it. Afterwards, he guided Ash and to take the Jagged Pass down to Lavaridge Town, wishing Ash good luck in his upcoming Gym at the Lavaridge Gym. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=西村朋紘 Tomohiro Nishimura |en=Sean Schemmel |fi=Ossi Valo |pt_br=Tatá Guarnieri |es_eu=Jesús Maniega}} In Pokémon Generations Professor Cozmo briefly appeared in The Scoop. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=飛田展男 Nobuo Tobita |en=Unknown |es_eu=Dani Albiac}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Professor Cozmo appeared in Two Groups Attacking! Magma VS. Aqua of the Ash & Pikachu manga, playing a similar role as during his only appearance. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Chuang Yi translation of , he is referred to as Professor Starstone. This error is rectified when he appears in a flashback during the . Cozmo is apparently good friends with Roxanne and was once her teacher. Professor Cozmo believed Team Aqua to be noble heroes, so he assisted them with the Meteorite and their device on Mt. Chimney. He was taken hostage by Team Aqua and was locked inside their headquarters shortly after their mission succeeded, and only rescued by Winona and Flannery deep in the crisis. Winona took him to the Pokémon Association airship where he was reunited with his three aides. It is revealed in a flashback that Cozmo found the meteor that fell from the sky which was later a part of Team Aqua's plan. He also discovered two life forms on the meteor, and passed them to Mossdeep Space Center where they were later stolen. He and his three aides confirm the imminent apocalypse of the planet in ten days by a giant meteor, and later help out at the Mossdeep Space Center awaiting the Dimensional Shifter developed by Devon Corporation. , after somehow ending up inside the rocket on standby at the Mossdeep Space Center, manages to find her way out of it and hands the Dimensional Shifter, which she stole from Zinnia, to Cozmo, which he examines to be fully charged. He notifies the Stones, Joseph and , of the successful delivery, and also the media's knowledge of the meteor's imminent collision with the planet, causing Joseph and Steven to rush back to Mossdeep from Sea Mauville. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Professor Cozmo in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Deoxys|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/107|jpset=Clash of the Blue Sky|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=076/082|jpset2=Deoxys Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum2=014/015|jpset3=Rayquaza Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum3=014/015|jpsetlink4=Quick Construction Packs|jpset4=Lightning Quick Construction Pack Fighting Quick Construction Pack|jpnum4=009/015|ensetlink5=EX Trainer Kit 2|enset5=Plusle Half Deck|ennum5=10/12|enset6=EX Holon Phantoms|enrarity6=Uncommon|ennum6=89/110|jpsetlink6=Gift Box Mew • Lucario|jpset6=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpnum6=009/015|jpset7=Shockwave! Tyranitar ex Constructed Standard Deck|jpnum7=017/024}} Names Category:Professors Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters de:Professor Kevin Kosmo es:Profesor Cozmo fr:Professeur Kosmo it:Professor Cosmi ja:ソライシ zh:索藍斯博士